my sensei dream is my dream
by virgo christiny
Summary: 14 tahun penjara akhirnya dibebaskan juuga tapi ia menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar dia sang jinchuriki berekor sepuluh yg dapat terbunuh kapan saja mind to review
1. Chapter 1

_**My sensei dream is my dream**_

Disclaimer bye: masashi kishimoto

Author: virgo christiny

a/n; abal,gaje,garing,ancur typo betebaran,kondisi author siap untuk membunuh, hah gomenne minna saya lagi perang sama keluarga *curcol*

yosh ayo kita mulai

chapter 1

malam semakin larut, bintang-bintang mulai bersinar, menampakan indahnya malam..

tapi ini tak berarti apa bila seseorang pria bertopeng….

Ehhh apakah masked magician nyasar…..*plaked*

Bukan dia hanya obito uchiha, tawanan yg dibebaskan karena naruto sang rokudaime menggunakan jururs terkutuknya terhadap gaara, ya sang kazekage terlewat overproktektif terhadap rokudaime kita, naruto menggunakan pupy eyes…..

Greattt

Kita lewatkan adegan memalukan tadi…

" hah…" Obito hanya bias membuang nafas lelah, ya dia lelah apa lagi sekarang dia harus menjadi instructor anak' didiknya, dia hanya bias memandang pasrah kearah Ryu anak dari Uzumaki Naruto dan hyuuga hinata, anak yg populler tentunya,bermata amethyst, berambut hitam kepirangan…idola setiap gadis…

Rock shiryuu anak dari Rock Lee, berbanding terbalikdibanding sang ayah, ia terkenal,pintar,kuat,jenius

Mungkin gen ibunya yamanaka ino lebih kuat

Uchiha mikoto….

Miris mendenggar nama itu, apalagi bila wajahnya replica dari sang nenek, ayahnya uchiha sasuke dan ibunya haruno sakura….HOW GREAT itu yg dipikirkannya

Sekarang obito hanya bias melihat murid"nya tergeletak karena misi, dia menghela nafas karena murid-muridnya capek,kapok,lelah ikut misi membasmi ninja pelarian….

Oke kita zoom kameranya

Obito kembali dengan keadaanya yg parah, lelah nafasnya sesak,segelnya

Tunggu dulu segel…

Segeel yg dihadiahkan naruto untuknya dan para kage…..

Jyuubi mulai berbicara dalam pikirannya

"**Bocah..kau menggurungku ditubuh lemahmu untuk apa!"**

"_Diamlah jyuubi aku tak ingin semua orang tahu bahwa aku menyyegelmu.."_

"_**kurang ajar kau bocahh**_ _**apa kau menginginkan kekuatanku…!"**_

Jyuubi menggeram karena semua ini, ia hanya diperalat tapi semuanya berhenti saat obito menggatakan sesuatu

"_karena aku tak ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kau berada di dunia luar…_

_Aku yakin semua orang akan mencarimu…_

_Meskipun tanpa hachibi dan kyuubi kekuatanmu sudah menggerikan…_

_Biarkan aku saja yg menggalami kematian secara perlahan-lahan_

"_**bocah bodoh bila kau terus menyeggelku maka"**_

_Aku akan mati aku tahu itu jyuubi…_

_Biarlah aku yg mati agar semua org banga akan hal ini,,senang karena kematianku…_

_Agar aku dapat menghapus dosaku diseluruh Negara ini.._

"_**terserah kau bocah"**_

**BRuukk**

**Tbc**

***jingkrak"***

**Fic naruto teraneh yg kubuat **

**R n r please**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My sensei dream is my dream**_

**Disclaimer bye masashi kishimoto**

Chapter 2

"sensei…." Ryuu memanggil gurunya, ntah menggapa seperti ada yg salah dengan tubuh gurunya…

' hn nada apa Ryuu?" Tanya Obito kepada muridnya, tubuhnya mulai melemah,segel yg diberikan mulai membunuhnya, tubuhnya terasa remuk dari dalam…

" sensei apa sensei baik-baik saja…tubuh sensei seperti berteriak untuk…." Kata-kata Ryuu mengantung dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke teman setimnya, Mikoto Uchiha…

Dia membuang muka saat Ryuu melihatnya..

" aku tak akan menyelamatkaan orang yg telaha membuat paman Itachi membunuh klan uchiha!" jawab Mikoto dgn sinis

Sweatdrope…..

Hanya itu yg diarasakan Shiryuu sekarang

Sensei….

Ntah apa arti guru busuk didepannya

yg membantai semua clannya….

"Mikoto cepat….!" Teriakan Ryu menyadarkannya, guru didepannya sekarang berbaring, memgang dadanya, baju yg dipakainya kelihatan basah….

" biarkan saja dia mati, itu rencana kita sejak awalkan" jawa Mikoto dengan sinis

" kau gila…

Kata-kata Ryu terpotong saat

" Ryu sensei terkena racun, tulang rusuk patah, memar-memar ditubuhnya ditambah luka tuysuk di perutnya…" ucapan Shiryuu membuatnya diam..

Mikoto terdiam, apa gurunya mencoba menyelamatkan mereka saat musuh-musuh melempar bom asap…

Apa yg harus kami lakukan, batin anak-anak tersebut

.

.

.

/

/

/

/

/

Taukah arti tugas,,

Ya saya dikejar-kejar tugas gila

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya

Akira raymundo: maaf telat ya apa ceritanya mulai menarik atau apoa *pundung

Earl lusiavi duivel ; heheheh spry qlu jelek


	3. Chapter 3

_**My sensei dream is my dream**_

_**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Chapter 3**

**a/n: gomene senpai computer rusak maaf kalau tidak ada huruf besar disetiap pengejaan nama atau yg lainnya**

"jadi" ucap Shiryuu yg menyadarkan ketiga temannya

''aku tak akan menolongnya'' balas mikoto dengan sinis tidak memperdulikan nasib gurunya sendiri

"aku mohon mikoto'' pinta ryu yg berlutut dihadapan mikoto, dan sukses membuat kedua temannya terkejut, anak dari hokage berlutut dihadapannya

''**ryuu'' suara berat nan dingin itu didenggar,ryu menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan gurunya tersenyum kearahnya**

'' sensei" mata ryu berkaca-kaca saat melihat senyum gurunya, senyum terakhir yang akan dilihat ryu

Keadaan obito semakin parah, badannya dingin, diluar akal sehat manusia dia bias meninggal kiarena hiportemia

''ryu sudahlah'' ucap obito, ia menggerti bahwa murid uchihanya tak akan menyembuhkannya

''tapi sensei'' ryuu tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi, setetes demi setets air mata tersebut menggalir dikedua pipinya

Obito mencengkram dada kirinya ''ohok'' dia memuntahkan darah segar membuat ryuu melempar deathglare khas hyuuga terhadap mikoto, tapi masih tidak digubris gadis tersebut

''jangan harap'' ucap mikoto dengan mengaltifkan sharingannya

Shiryuu bingung,dipihak mana dia seharusnya, guru mereka sekarat tapi mikoto keras kepala

Sebuah kunai diluncurkan tepat dijantung mikoto, entah dimana datangnya kunai tersebut tidak ada yg tahu

'syuuuuuttttttt

Mikoto hanya bias memejamkan matanya,menunggu ajalnya

'jrashhhhhhh

Ia tidak merasakan sakit ' apa ini rasanya mati' batin mikoto edan, saat ia membuka matanya, didepannya sekarang sosok tegap gurunya melindunginya dari serangan brutal tadi

Seorang pria sekarat menyeringgai saat melihat darah, obito hanya dapat memuntahkan darahnya '' ohok'' luka ditubuhnya terlalu parah,juubi didalam tubuhnya memang berusaha menyembuhkannya, tapi itu akan menjadi pedang bermata ganda unytuk obito

Sisa cakra yg dimiliki obito digunakannya, ia harus melindungi ketiga geninnya

Ia membuat segel dan ''**katon goukakyo no jutsu''** pria yg menyerang mereka tadi terbakar hidup-hidup

''senseiii!" teriak mikoto sat melihat gurunya tumbang dihadapannya, mikoto menggunakan kekuatan medisnya, namun hal itu sia-sia luka yg diderita obito terlewat parah

Kakashi dan guy dating pada waktunya ''kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kakashi melihat ketiga genin itu baik-baik saja, tapi jounin pembingbing mereka terluka

'' kita kembali kekonoha''; ucap guy dan mengangkat tubuh obito, menghiraukan panggilan kakashi

'sensei' batin ketiga genin tersebut

Tbc

Gommene ceritanya lama

Maklum aku pengacara (penganguran banyak acara)

Sooo how about my story

Please review me


	4. Chapter 4

My sensei dream is my dream

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Chapter 4

''gai!" teriak kakasih kepada temannya

"kita harus bur-buru kembali kekonoha,lee pasti mengkhawatirkan anaknya, kakashi gunakan kamuimu" perintah gai layaknya bos

"baiklah" kakasih hanya bias mendenggus pasrah,menatap gaya gai yg bias dibilang seperti han tu

Kakasih kemudian menggunakan kamuinya dan meneleport semuanya kebali ke konoha

-konoha gakuen-

"kasannnn!" teriak mikoto saat melihat ibunya sedang menyembuhkan pasien rumah sakit

"mikoto kau pulang nak?" Tanya sakura dan langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya

" iya kasan tolong sensei" pinta mikoto disertai air mata

" senseimu kenapa mikoto?" Tanya sakura sambil menghapus air mata anaknya

"sakura cepat sembuhkan obito!" teriak kakashi

"hai sensei" sakura segera menyembuhkan obito tapi perubahan ekspresi wajahnya tercetak jelas

" siapkan alat-alat medis siaga 1!" teriak sakura dan sukses membuat suster-suster berlarian membawa peralatan medis keruangan khusus

-obito pov-

Dimana aku…

Ughhhh dimana aku

"hy obito lama tidak berjumpa ya" sapa seorang gadis cantik,berambut coklat panjang

Tungu…

Tattoo itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"rin"

"tentu saja ini aku masa kamu lupa" dia memeluk tubuhku…..

"lepaskan" desisku

Dapat kulihat perubahan raut wajahnya

"kau membenciku?" tanyanya

"sangat" kulangkahkan kakiku kearah lain….

Aku sudah hamper mati sekali

Jadi aku tau dimana aku harus berjalan

"arigatou rin" bisikku dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah

Tbc

Gomenne kalau pendek]

Kepala puyeng nih tuiga lomba lomba ssama banjir Jakarta

Harap dimaklumi


End file.
